What's Enochian for I Love You
by Dante.Eve
Summary: What is this? She wrote another story! Oh no, this spells trouble...Dean and Sam stumble on a dead hunt about teenage witches, but come across something thats far less dead.. and far from the future. Pretty much AU, OC, futurefic, I think thats it? :D
1. Back To The Future?

**Denver, Colorado**

The night was a long one for Sam and Dean as they sat in the front seat of the Impala looking at a house. A nice looking two-story that Sam had always in pictured him and Jessica moving into once from his distant past. He sighed as he leaned his head back, having had enough of looking at the house. They had been waiting all night for some form of witch activity to happen but so far nothing.

"I'm telling you this is a dead end." Sam said looking over at his brother. Dean looked over for a split second before a light went on in the house.

"Or not." He said with a grin as a group of girls walked into the living room.

"Oh come on Dean really? Let's go. There's nothing to see here other than a sleep over."

"Sometimes I wonder about you Sammy." Dean said looking over with a curious look. Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed again taking out his phone, looking through it. Dean sat there focused on the window into the living room with all those girls laughing and dancing. Dean was so focused on the girls that whatever Sam said was going out the window.

"Dude!" He said snapping his fingers to get his attention. "Bobby just emailed me. He has another... Legit hunt."

"Give me one more second." Sam groaned before looking back out the window. A tall girl with brunette hair walked past the car looking at it intensely. She had an oval face with thick black makeup around her eyes. Her shirt said: 'Fuck what you Heard' in a circle with two scythes in the middle. She wore tight black jeans and a black leather jacket. Sam slapped Dean in the shoulder as his eyes fixated on her gaze. Her messenger bag had the ninja turtles on it and as she kept walking she opened it up to grab something. What looked like a huge old book.

"What's wrong with this equation?" Sam asked looking at the girl who was walking up to the front door to walk in. The other girls in the house were all blonde, bimbo looking youngish-like 16 year old girls. The girl that was about to walk into the house, definitely not like the others.

"One of these things just doesn't belong here." Dean stated looking at the girl who had walked in after a few minutes of waiting.

Inside, the girls had been dancing and laughing for a good couple of hours. It was a Friday night, time to party from the horrible week of school. Nothing to out of the ordinary. As the door bell rung the girls stopped.

"Let the games begin." Said the head girl, Rebecca with a wicked smile. She was the one that lived in the house. Head cheerleader, most popular, and pretty much, most evil.

"I can't believe you invited the new girl to our party." One of the girl giggled as she sat down on the couch.

"Well we need a freak no ones going to miss to do our spell. Plus she knows more than we do about this stuff, she can help us till the end." Rebecca laughed before opening the door. "Dante! Hey! I didn't think you'd show up." She said bringing the girl inside. Dante looked over at the car one more time before walking inside.

"So what did you want me to help you with?" Dante asked looking around the big house. The book she held in her hands was old and leathery, Smelt of musk from a basement and looked like it was ready to fall apart.

"Casting spells silly. Now, where shall we set up." Dante looked around before walking over to a spot. The girls all looked at her as she set up some things. Candles, a black cloth, the book and some chalk. She drew a pentagram with some sigils in it before placing the candles around it. She placed the book down, Directorium Inquisitorum was written on the front in gold lettering. She turned the pages of the book till she found the first spell.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean. This isn't something you just do. You have to be fully committed and know what your doing. This is some serious mojo were going to be dealing with." Dante said looking up at Rebecca and her friends.

"Don't worry, we know what were doing. It's just- we needed some help. That's all. Now if you could." She said with a fake smile wanting Dante to proceed. She nodded and took off her jacket.

"Were going to need some virgin blood. Got any?" Everyone looked at each other but didn't step up. "wow, okay then. I'm just gonna go ahead and um- never mind." She sighed before taking out a knife that had symbols engraved in it. She took out a bowl as well and placed her arm over top of the bowl. She stopped just before she was going to cut herself and looked up. "Were going to need the lights off and the candles lit. Just saying." Rebecca sighed in slight annoyance as she went off to go do so. Her friends were looking at the girl intensely. They had all practiced once or twice...quite a few times actually with witchcraft. They were quite good at it too. They brought back a few spirits, let them loose in the school, brought love to all of them, money as well. This was just the ultimate spell, bringing a demon into the town to do all their bidding. No more stupid parents to tell them what to do, they could just off who ever they didn't like, and it wouldn't be- well technically their fault, it would be all the new girls.

"So what else do you need for this spell?"

"I need you to say one thing okay?" Dante didn't look up as she spoke the next words. "Nonci noco C ilsi butmon ol vabzir."

"What does that mean?" Rebecca asked a little confused. She learned Latin, she knew it well but that was clearly not Latin.

"It's Enochian." She grinned. "Just say it if you think your going to be in trouble and whatever comes out will go away okay?" Dante turned back to her little ritual and cut down her arm, drawing a lot of blood into the cup.

"Ew. This is disgusting." On of the followers said. She turned around to look out the window, anything to not see all that blood. "Hey, Rebecca."

"SH!" Rebecca said cutting off her friend.

"No, look." She made Rebecca turn slightly at the window. The impala sat, windows opened slightly where Sam and Dean could be seen. Rebecca scoffed before walking over to the window flipping them off and closed the curtains.

Dean and Sam were intensely watching the ritual go down. Everything was set up for a demon summoning. As soon as the girl closed the curtains Dean turned to Sam.

"I think we have a problem."

"You think? That's some heavy occult stuff their dealing with Dean. If they summon a demon-"

"There's going to be more work for us." He sighed. He was about to ask what they should do when they started hearing screams from the house. "That was fast." The boys rushed out of the car, grabbing their only guys they had under the seats and ran towards the house. The door was locked tight but after a couple of tries Dean kicked it open with a lot of force. He looked around but didn't see anything but darkness. He walked around to the living room where after flicking on the light he noticed a whole lot of dead bodies, sliced open like fillets. The occult ritual was still on the table, flickering lights from the candle still shone. Dean and Sam got out their guns and walked around looking for the only one that stood out. That tall brunette haired girl. All the girls were a counted for and on the ground, the carpet soaking up the blood that had accumulated. Sam walked off towards the kitchen where Dean went off to go look out in the backyard. It was pretty silent, nothing moved, nothing made one shred of a sound. Dean and Sam made their way through the house, acting more like cops then hunters as they aimed their guns around checking each room. They made it around to the front of the house and looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and putting away their guns.

"I guess she's gone." Dean said sighing. "You think she got possessed and went rogue?"

"Could be possible. She could be anywhere by now." Dean opened the door and walked out of the house so they could be a million miles away and call it in. Upon walking to the car they heard feet shuffling behind them.

"Popsicle?" A girls voice said in a question. It was a very relaxed voice, more like a Californian slack then anything. Dean and Sam looked behind them to see the girl they were looking for. "Oh my God, it is you!" She said with a smile. Dean looked at Sam for a split second before drawing his gun out, stopping her from running to him.

"Dean do you know her?" Sam asked as his gun was drawing towards her too. The girl slightly stood there staring at the two men.

"Not at all." Though from where Sam was, it looked like-if he didn't know this girl was a witch, he would have liked to gotten to know her a lot more. "Who the hell are you?"

"Popsicle, it's-" She stepped closer to him so she could get a better look. She reached into her bag, making the guys tense up even more. "It's okay, I'm just getting my glasses, fuck." She said looking over at them.

"Just tell us your name!" As she reached in to feel for her glasses she spoke.

"It's Dante." As if they were supposed to know who that was. She finally got her glasses and she stuck them on her face. Pretty big glasses, black rims, like what they usually saw when they went to bars by the universities. She could finally see and when she looked at them her face changed from relaxed to an almost surprised look. "Popsicle! Your young-ish..." She said with a slight wave of her head to the side.

"Why do you keep calling me popsicle?" Dean asked "I don't know you!" His gun clenched tight in his hands, ooh he just wanted to shoot.

"I just-you're my dad. It's what I've always called you." She shook her head. Weird occultist say what now?

**A/N: This is a product of a late night, nothing to do, Supernatural marathon, doped up on pain meds from surgery... yeah, thats about it. Hope you liked it, I know it's a little weird in the beginning and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully it will be better coming next chapters. I've already started to write the next one to this cause I have the flow. I'm trying SO desperately to get back into FF, it brings me joy! So please review cause I love it when you guys do, tell me your thoughts, and for those who have read anything else from me, I'm really sorry about ditching the others. I'm getting back into it and hopefully I'll be able to write my Twin one soon. My friend and I kinda beat it to death by talking about it and planning it that I got so overly done with it and I know it wasn't fair to you guys at all.. anyway I'm rambling cause I'm really tired but just know I love you all and I hope you guys liked it... I know it's shorter than what I normally do, baby steps for me. **

**xoxox,**

**Lauren!**


	2. At Least Someone Wants to Know Me

Dean stood there like a statue, looking at this girl like she had seven heads. Sam looked between the two as a staring contest was about to go down. Sam shifted his weight looking at the girl. He couldn't get a good look at the girl from the light but something told him she wasn't much of a threat yet.

"Show us."

"Really?" She asked annoyed, rolling her eyes with a sigh. She took her time as she pulled out the one thing that was never to be replicated... never COULD be replicated.

"Where did you get this?" Dean asked as he moved forward, Sam wasn't to far behind. "Who gave you this and I want a name, and an address."

"You did, at 215 Earhart Circle, Lawrence Kansas. My 16th birthday." She held the cold gun tightly in her hand. The slick barrel of the gun inscribed with swirls around it and Non Timbo Mala down the barrel, the old wood handle carved in it a perfect little pentagram. Dean walked over more carefully towards the girl.

"I want you to stop fucking with me and tell me right now. Where you got that from." He took it away from her with a yank out of her hand as soon as he got close enough. She didn't stop him, almost let him have it.

"I'm not fucking with you, it was yours but you gave it to me cause you know how much I loved it. Shit. What you want it back, take it? I honestly have no fucking clue what's going on but seriously if you could stop waving your guns in my face that would be fucking great!" She said starting to get really pissed off. Her temper was much the same to Dean's, it didn't take much to set them off. Dean looked at her sternly before down at the gun. It looked pretty much the same, a little worn down on a few parts, like the handle but pretty much in perfect order. He looked back up at her and sighed. "Yeah, I get it you don't believe me. I honestly can't believe what I'm seeing either so can I have my gun back and I can start finding my way back out of this place."

"Your not getting out of this that easily." Dean said as he held onto the gun. "I wanna know everything."

"Okay, So would I." Sam just looked onward as Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere. I want to know why you think your my daughter. Cause let me tell you sweetie, I'm 32 and I'm pretty sure I didn't have no kid when I was 13, so can you just explain to me why you think that?"

"Cause you look just like my dad. You dress like him, sound just like him, have the same car, with the same damn license. I'm sorry but there's too many coincidences for you not to be my dad...well the only thing is my dad is 51 and starting to grow grey hair while you are clearly not."

"And you're a hunter?" Sam asked finally getting in one word. They both looked at him in surprise that he was actually there.

"Sandwich?' she asked with a smile. "Now I know I recognize you cause you haven't changed at all."

"Sandwich and popsicle. Don't you just call people by what or who they are?" Dean asked annoyed. The girl shrugged and shifted around uncomfortable.

"I don't know, I've just called you guys that since forever. I didn't know you hated it so much." She bit her lip and looked down. Dean looked over at Sam with a look that said: 'I hope she doesn't start crying.' Sam just shook his head and sighed.

"Let's just get back to the questions. Why are you a hunter? We would have never let any of our kids become one." Sam said trying to redirect the little train derailment they hit.

"You didn't want me to be one and neither did mom but I secretly started to back when I was 12 and I saw grandpa's journal. And I thought it would be cool. At least we would have something in common." She said with a shrug.

"Okay this is still not making any sense. How-when-why? Ah Jesus." Was all Dean could get out. There was no logical explanation.

"Call up Cas, maybe he has an idea?" She said looking over at Dean who just stared at her.

"Good idea." Sam said as he picked up his cell from his pocket and started to dial. He walked away to go talk to him, leaving the awkwardness to Dean and Dante.

"Who's your mom?" He finally asked after a long time.

"Why do you care?" She spat back crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

"Cause if I really am your dad, don't I have the right to know?"

"No you don't." Castiel's voice said from behind him. "I'm going to hang up now Sam" He said to the phone still strapped to his ear before closing the phone and pocketing it.

"Why don't I have the right?" He asked pissed off turning around to look at him.

"She's a displaced human. She's in the wrong time. Every event from this day forward leads up to, well her." He said gesturing to Dante. "It's rare, but sometimes this happens, like when I took you back to when your parents were young. Same with her only at least I had a purpose to bring you there. I don't understand yours."

"Neither do I so could you lay your angel mojo on me and get me home then cause I really want dinner and moms making these awesome tacos that I haven't had in a while and Ben-" Castiel shut her up so she couldn't say anymore.

"Ben. Was she going to say Ben? As in Ben Braden?" Dean said looking at Castiel.

"We can't tell you that. You know way to much as it is."

"What would be so horrible if I did know? So I know what's going to happen I can-"

"You can what, change it? Change it so I'm not born, or change it so I'm not the daughter you raised?" She asked looking over at him.

"What is with your hostility towards me? Look I don't know you, sorry if I pissed you off in the future but seriously, if I don't know what I did, don't start anything." Dante just looked down and kicked a rock, shutting up for now.

"We need to find who did this so we can get her back to her time."

"What would really happen if we know the truth about the future?"

"I'm not to sure. But I really don't plan on finding out. Just-Don't do anything stupid." He said directly at Dean before disappearing into no where.

"What's with the Holy Tax accountant look?" Dante asked walking towards them. From where she was standing in the street light, Sam could see the similarities between Dean and Dante. There were some things that were a little foggy, but then again she had the same eyes, nose, and when she flicked her hair back behind her ears, they had the same elfish point. Sam laughed when they looked at him with a 'why are you staring at me like that' look, the same look at the same time, like a mirror.

"Okay, well since we can't do much, I'm going to get a beer. Sam you down?" He asked as he started to walk to the impala. Dante was right behind him but Dean turned around to stop her. "Where do you think your going?"

"With you. What is there a problem?" Dean looked down at her with a pissed off look before rolling his eyes and complying. He still had her gun, she was defenseless, unless...

"Take out everything in your bag." He stated. Dante looked at him with a confused look but he was serious about it. Dante raised her hands up in a defensive stance before reaching for her bag to take things out. The book and her glasses were first, then a knife, a hand gun and something that looked like a cell was placed on the top of the car. "Is that everything?" She just nodded before putting away her things. Dean grabbed the gun and knife to be sure before getting into the car.

When they got to the bar Dean went right for the drinks while Sam and Dante went for a seat. They sat across from each other just staring. They didn't know what to say, they didn't know what was going on, everything was so cryptic. Dean sat at the bar for a little while talking to this one girl, getting really flirty with her too.

"Oh, thats just so uncool." Dante said when she saw him. Sam looked up before back at Dante.

"You get used to it." Dante shook her head, that was something she was never going to just get used to. She just had to remember, like trench coat Castiel said, this wasn't her time. "So do you remember anything from what happened before you were brought here?" It took her a minute. She remembered she had been here for quite a while. Enough to pick up on a hunt here.

"Not really. I just remember telling my mom that I was going to go to the library for research and that I would be back before dinner. Then I drove down to the library and after that the line between how I got here gets fuzzy." She shrugged.

"And where was your dad?"

"At work. He was called in just before dinner. Mom and him got into a fight anyway so he was happy to get out of there."

"They fight a lot?" He asked as he looked over at Dean. He was still flirting it up with this random putting Sam slightly on edge. He didn't exactly like playing babysitter.

"Not usually. Just when he wants to go out hunting on something big."

"He still hunts?"

"Not really. He tries to be the normal dad but sometimes the urge just gets to him. Like it does to me sometimes. Mom says I'm more like him than her." Sam just nodded his head. He wondered if he was asking to many questions. He guessed it didn't quite matter if he knew. At least he could keep a secret and it wouldn't affect much since he wasn't directly involved. That was until his personal questions started to nag him. "What?" She asked after the moment of silence had past and his face twisted slightly at one of his questions. "I know it's weird. And I don't get it myself. I think it's one of those damn angels that keep popping up lately."

"What do you mean?" He asked shooting her a concerned look.

"Well, I've just noticed a lot of angels have been around lately. Castiel, well he was always around, but I've been just getting vibes that the angels are around."

"You get vibes? Like visions?"

"No, not like what you had. It's just more of a feeling. This intense tingling in your spine, going all the way to your fingers, calm, feeling I get. I haven't had it since I've been here but back in Lawrence I've felt them around a lot."

"And how do you know it's them?" He asked now more intrigued with his new found niece.

"Like I said, it's just the feeling. Like I get the feeling when demons are around. It just gets so tense and hot, I sometimes feel like I can't breathe. I don't know. It's really messed up." She scratched her head nervously thinking she said to much. Dean finally walked to the table and gave Sam his beer.

"Thanks, cause I like it warm." Sam said as he picked up the bottle. Dean just smiled slipping a piece of paper into his jacket.

"So I hope I didn't miss much." Dean smiled. Dante just rolled her eyes before grabbing at Sam's beer. "Eh. Aren't you just slightly under age?" He asked acting like the father Dante knew. She laughed a little as her hand stopped her reach. She brought her hand back and looked down.

"So, what shall we do about this... for the time being at least?" She asked after another long awkward silence.

"We do nothing. Castiel, will do everything. You just shut up and don't say anything and we'll all get along just swimmingly." He said before taking a swig of beer. Dante just sighed and opened her bag to take out her cell. Something slightly similar to the iphone but it was much different looking. She started playing on it while her dad and uncle talked.

"So now what should we do?" Dean shrugged and looked at the girl.

"Find another hunt?" Sam motioned with his head over to Dante still looking at him. She was clearly in tuned to something so talking was not an issue.

"We need to take care of something."

"Look there's really nothing we can do, maybe we should bring her to Bobby's. She can stay there and look after his ass." Sam sighed and took a drink. Sam knew what they had to do, It wasn't hard. She was Dean's, no doubt about it, they had to look after her. But Dean and his stubbornness wouldn't have it.

After a good hour of small talk and Sam convincing him that she needed to stay with them he gave in with a sigh and another beer. When he was gone to get another one Sam looked over at Dante who was still intrigued with her phone. She was playing some random game that Sam thought looked pretty interesting. She said it was from 2010, Flight Control, but Sam never heard of it. But then again, he was more about the Blackberries and Palm Treo's then iphones. Sam talked a little more about anything she knew about this time, nothing to upsetting to the balance of things, but stuff about her dad and what she knew about his past. Apparently she knew everything. Dante was all for talking to her uncle, she loved him, but her mind was somewhere else. She didn't know what she was doing there, when she could go home, or if she could go home. She had no idea! She kept a look at her cell, everything was relitively the same. The new technology was gone. It wasn't in 3-D anymore, like her movies, or some of her applications, but she wasn't so sad about it, she didn't mind. But when she looked at her pictures. The ones of her best friends and family, they were gone. Like they never existed. Cause they really didn't, not yet at least. Dean could feel the stress Dante was feeling which freaked him out a little. Sam handed over the last of his beer to Dante. An impulsive move but she looked like she needed it just as much as they did.

"Hey!" Dean said swiping the bottle from Dante. "No. I'm not going to jail for giving alcohol to minors." Dante just scoffed. Dean finished off the beer he stole looking over at Sam before getting up from his seat. "Alright lets go." He walked away without any other instruction or comment, leaving Sam and Dante to themselves.

"Pushy one isn't he." Dante commented before getting up, following her dad, Sam not to far behind.

Dean didn't waste any time in getting to Bobby's. It was going to be a long drive which was definitely going to require a rest stop. Dean drove as fast as his car would let him. They were pretty quite, no one knew what to say, they didn't know what they could say. Dante sat there missing her home- missing her real life. She laid her head on the window and let the loud hum of the car take her into a deep sleep.

"Dean, can you be at least a little nicer and stop with this defensive crap?" Sam asked in a whisper when he realized she was asleep.

"Were kinda trying to save the world here and you want me to be nice to my future daughter? I'll have plenty of time to do that later."

"Exactly. There's going to be a later! This is huge Dean! We know now that at least we succeed in winning the apocalypse." Dean sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We don't know that for sure. For all we know her world could be shit! Demons could be running ramped around the cities. Apparently I'm still hunting even when I'm fifty."

"At least you live that long. You know how many hunters are lucky to be alive past forty-five?" Sam took a quick look behind him at his niece. She looked quite content, curled up in a ball in that spot. "And at least you know that in the end you'll have that apple pie life you want so much." Dean sat there silent. He thought about how Dante was raised. How he was as a dad, maybe he wasn't as great as he always thought he'd be. Or maybe he was better, he was the one that took her to football games in the fall, watched her at school performances, played stupid dress-up games when she was really little. His mouth flicked into a side smile for a second thinking about it. He'd like to be that dad- the one that he never had. He looked at the rearview mirror at her sleeping form. She couldn't have had a bad childhood if her mom was still alive, whoever she was.

It all started with the words "Hey assbutt," which made her open her eyes to see what was currently happening. Tall men all standing around, Castiel holding a flaming bottle of holy oil. One second, in his hand; the next gone, thrown into the air, hitting an unknown person. Flames bursting around him he was gone in an instant.

"Did you just Molotov my brother?" A calm voice spoke once the loud noise of the flames were gone. Castiel, the way Dante always remembered him shrugged, not knowing what to do. She couldn't see Sam's face but she knew he was pissed. She also knew he wasn't himself, something held inside of him burning her skin from the feeling of him being there. He wasn't a good entity. He smelt of sulfur to the worst degree, but none of that mattered right now, it was the apocalypse as described by her dad, only she was seeing it first hand, or at least in a dream, a very real vivid dream. "No one dicks with Michael but me." He said in a deep aggrivated voice. Dante took one step towards him, but it was too late. With a snap of his fingers Castiel was blown into oblivion. She screamed but no one heard her. It was like a movie being played in front of her but of course the actors can't here her. After a long pause, Sammy started walking over to Dean. She clutched her fist ready to attack if necessary, screw if it was her uncle. He wasn't himself any longer. "You know. I tried to be nice, for Sammy's sake. But you, are such a pain, in my ass." And with that Sam threw Dean like a rag doll into the impala. Dante ran over to Sam, throwing herself on him about to put him in a headlock, but with just a flick of his shoulder she was thrown to the ground behind him. There was a gunshot from behind as Bobby shot at Sam to try to stop him, but there was no stopping Lucifer at all. As he turned around to face his attacker, he just grinned, with a turn of his wrist Sam snapped Bobby's neck with no force at all. Dante and Dean screamed out, but what was the use in that?

"NO!" Screamed the two. Sam returning to Dean to finish what he started he threw him back on the hood of the car.

"Yes." He said in a calm demeanor. Dante couldn't do anything, a force field stuck her on the ground, just watching as he started to kick the crap out of her dad. "Every single one. We're going to take our time." He said through punches. Each punch getting harder and more vicious. Blood poured out of Dean's face, eyes swelling shut from the force.

"Sam. Sam it's okay. I'm here." He sad trying to coax out his brother. It broke Dante's heart seeing her uncle like that, her dad looking like a pufferfish. This was what would have been the end, the end of everything. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you," He repeated. It made Dante's eyes burn with tears as they spilled over. She couldn't bare seeing her dad like that. Seeing the hurt, the punches. It was all to much. Why was she having this dream? What was the point? To show how her life now came to be? Why was it so important for her to witness this brutal beating of her dad?

As she watched her dad repeat his words, Sam punching him throughout the plea, something made him stop. From where she sat on the ground she couldn't see why, but with his arm raised he stood there for a moment or two. It was as if time stood still for a while till Sam started speaking latin. He started reciting something she's never heard before. As the ground opened up she saw him take one last look at Dean before stepping towards the pit.

"Sam. It's not going to end this way," The one from before said calmly. "Step back."

"You're going to have to make me," Sam shouted. It was Sam alright, there was nothing sinister or evil about his words, just his determined self. She could still feel the evil inside of him but for now it was contained. She couldn't understand how he had the power enough to contain Lucifer inside of him enough to gain back himself for a short little while.

"I'm gonna have to fight my brother Sam. Here, and now. It's my destiny." He said, in the same monotone voice. Nothing was going to stop him though. Sam was going into that pit, Dante knew it from the stories. She knew about what he did, how he ended up. But seeing this fight first hand put everything into perspective. She couldn't tell if she was more scared of her uncle or felt the same. She was terrified in that moment, but she wasn't even near this time now. She was before it, and after it. Sam was done being Lucifers bitch, wasn't he?

With one last look at Dean, Sam took his swan dive into the pit. Everything ended in slow motion. Her screams, Dean's pained look as he said goodbye to his brother, nothing ended like she imagined, it was much worse.

Dante woke up with a jolt as the car stopped suddenly in the driveway of Singer's Salvage. She was hyperventilating slightly, still feeling her emotions running high from the nightmare she had. Dean looked back at her for a moment before getting out of the car. Sam sighed as he followed, his body yearning for a stretch. Dante opened the car door, tumbling out, not realizing her legs had fallen asleep.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, I just lost feeling in my legs," She said as she tried to wake them up.

"I know that feeling." Bobby said as he rolled over to them. Dante furrowed her brow as she looked at him intensely. Why was he in a wheelchair?

"Hey Bobby. How's it going?"

"Take a guess." He said just as snippy as ever. He looked at Dante then back at the boys. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"And we'd be happy to answer. If we knew ourselves. She just kinda showed up. On our hunt."

"She finished our hunt." Sam said shyly butting in.

"She's 12!"

"19 and a half actually." She clarified. Bobby took in a huge breath before letting it out slowly.

"Alright, well get your asses in here."

"Actually, were here to drop her off. We're gonna go after um- something."

"You know where the other one is?" Now Dante was lost. She hated when they spoke nonsense.

"Yeah, Sammy's bestie Brady coughed up the location just before the hunt we we're supposed to get." Dean said looking over at Dante.

"What, you wanted me to just wait for you to get these witches? They were about to kill someone? You guys are slow." Dean inwardly growled before walking inside to get a beer.

"He's not having a very good day." Sam said with a side smile.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Dante can do the honors. We're leaving." Dean said as he walked back outside.

"Done already?" Bobby said looking at him with squinted eyes.

"Sam's driving." He said before burping.

"How did mom ever find you attractive?" Dante asked grossed out slightly.

"Bite me." Dean said through gritted teeth, getting into the passengers side.

"You better talk fast girl." Bobby said as he started rolling back into the house.

Sam was in the drivers seat, not saying a word as Dean navigated towards getting the next ring. They already had the others, just two more to go. Pestilence was next on their hit list and it wasn't something either of them really wanted to do. The seven hour drive was going to be hell. Neither of them said anything but each knew what was going on through their minds. How in the hell were they supposed to deal with a kid in the middle of a war? She wasn't exactly a kid, but she wasn't exactly ideal to help them. Dean grew antsy in his seat, not being able to drive.

"You know she really looks like you," "Shut up." Dean said quickly. Something he didn't want to hear.

"No, I mean it. She's the spitting image of you, except for where you can see her mom and really dude, you should be happy with what you're getting. She seems nice. Well, when you don't piss her off."

"Dude. Can we not talk about this and focus? We need two more rings and we're done. We can finally stop Lucifer and you can stop bitching about being his meat suit." There was a slight muscle twitch from Sam's face. "What?" He asked loudly and more annoyed. Those couple of beers he had plus the one at Bobby's where still working on him.

"So we have the rings, big smell. What's the use in the rings if we can't get Lucifer in the cage?"

"Don't even suggest where I know this is going."

"If I say yes to Lucifer then I can get him into the cage no problem,"

"Huge problem Sam. You're going in the pit with him!" Sam sighed.

"But I'm going to come back! Dante proved that!"

"I'm not going to talk about this now. I want us focused to deal with this thing, and then we'll talk. Got it?" Sam just put up his hand in understanding.

"So talk," Bobby said wheeling his ass from the kitchen to the study with seemingly no effort. Dante watched as he made his way to her holding her gaze. She hadn't seen him in years, and it made her sad that this was the only time she was going to see him again. "Where are you from?"

"Lawrence Kansas, 2029." She stated slowly. He took it in as he popped open his beer and took a drink. "I don't know how I got here,"

"And your parents?"

"The short asshole standing next to Sam." She said crossing her legs on the bed she was sitting on. "Has he always been this stressed?"

"Ever since the apocalypse reared its ugly head, yeah. He's not that much of an asshole. I see he's toned it down slightly." Dante squinted her eyes.

"The Dean I know is the most carefree person ever. Never lets things get to him, has his moments of annoyance with my mom when she doesn't want him to go hunting. But other then that, he's pretty level headed."

"Level headed?" He scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"You will. Soon." There were questions running through his mind about what happens in the future. He guessed they stopped the apocalypse as best they could.

"So your mom," He started to ask carefully. "Lisa?" Like a secret only meant for them, she turned her head side to side to make sure no one was there before nodding.

"I had a feeling. The way that boy talks about her. There shouldn't be anyone else." It brought a smile to Dante's face. "Even with all the flirting and random girls, he still only has his eyes on her. And Ben?"

"Old. With a kid already. Apparently dad's young self rubbed off on him. He was such a man whore when I was growing up." She spilled. "But he was the best big brother." She smiled sweetly, remembering him. She missed him, all of them. She just wanted to be back in her own time right now.

"What about me? How long do I last?" He asked after a long time.

"I don't know if I can answer that." She said with a pained face. He sighed taking it as a hint to what was to come. It wasn't going to be to long he guessed. He was already past his prime in hunter years, what would be the chances he'd live till he was eighty?

"Do you want dinner? I um was thinking pizza." He said after a sigh.

"Sounds good." With a nod he was off to go make the call. As he did she started walking towards the upstairs. Her mind focused on trying to get herself out of here. She needed some time to be alone and thing. It had been days since she was last in her time. She missed her big test, a history project and a book report. Her teachers are going to be pissed when she got back. And not to mention her mother. She huffed herself onto the bed taking her cell from her pocket and turning on the music. Something to get her to settle down and stop thinking things long enough to think of a plan to get back home.


End file.
